TheUnknownLegion Q&A
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: This isn't a story. This is where you guys can ask me questions and I answer them when I can get to it. I put it in the Fairy Tail section because most of my stories are Fairy Tail, so yeah. I put in character tags so people can find this better. So if you have a question, ask away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **This isn't a new story, don't worry. I would like to work on my currents ones a bit more before I start a new one.**

 **Granted knowing me I might screw that up eventually anyway.**

 **This is actually something I just thought of doing.**

 **You see, this is a Q &A for myself.**

 **So here's the thing.**

 **You are free to ask me anything you want. Either it be about my stories, certain opinions (opinion internet) on certain issues or events going on in the world, or just completely random things like what's my favorite color, you are free to ask me.**

 **So if you want to ask me anything or just want to call me a maggot, feel free to do so in the reviews.**

 **I will do my best to get to them when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I have time to answer some of the questions you guys have asked, which is surprisingly more than I thought they would be. Anyway, let's get down to it.**

Solskydragon: Are you going to make any lemons?

 **No. No I will not. That's not my thing.**

Flyingvortex: Is there any chance your going to continue The demonic Saiyan

 **Have no fear, I haven't abandoned it. I will still work on it.**

.JiggleNuggets: What's the process you go through to make a chapter for fics?

 **Well, I don't really have a process in a sense. If I have time to update my stories, then I made sure to do that. To be honest, when you all see a story updated, most of the time that's the same day I made the chapters.**

Drakedragon297: I don't mean to rush, but how much longer will it take before you publish Fairy Tail: Born Champion?

 **Don't worry, you're not rushing anything. As for the question, I was planning on waiting until I finish my "The Children of the Future" Story, but since I have no idea when that will be finish, maybe it will come out sooner. All in all, I'm going to wait until I make more progress on "The Children of the Future" before I start on Born champion.**

Treyalexander63917: When is the next chapter for "Another Attempt"?

 **I actually just posted a chapter for that today. As for the next one after that, I don't know.**

Martyn: Do you plan on typing up a Fairy Tail S(ubmit)Y(our)O(wn)C(haracter) story? If you are, can the OC's also be accepted via reviews because I just can't STAND P(rivate)M(essage)s being the dominant form of deliverance. I really love your other stories, by the way.

 **Thanks for liking my stories. As for your question, I don't think so. If I recall, that's when people use their own OCs for the story right? If so, then as of right now probably not.**

 **While this last one isn't a question, I just wanted to thank** WolfGaming **for his words. I understand that most people on both sides of the political spectrum nowadays tend to be rather intolerant to each other and all of that. So even though we may have different opinions and views, doesn't mean we can't get along. So for your words, I thank you.**

 **There's all the questions I answered for now. If you have more, feel free to ask. I will get to them when I can.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. It's been a bit since I done this. But while there aren't many questions you all asked, I figured I would answer them so we can get them out of the way.**

DrMcJiggleNuggets: Do you have an OTP in Fairy Tail?

 **That means what I think is the best pairing right? Well, to tell the truth I don't know. But if I have to choose, I would have to say Natza(Natsu x Erza)**

Anon: Okay, first; I have the same question as Drakedragon and also which stories are you going to be prioritizing so that you can work on the ones you want to come up with?

 **I will begin to work on "Fairy Tail: Born Champion" once I work a bit more on "The Children of the Future". And as the other one, I plan to focus on the future children one as well as "Demonic Instincts". However knowing me, I may cave in and just start a new story regardless.**

Guest: This may be a bit funny but I do this thing every now and again where I keep begging authors to make a chapter to the fics I really love does that work? Because I feel they do that to shut me up.

 **Beats me. I'm no expert on this field of science. Though depending on if you asked them to update in a more polite and not demanding tone, then maybe it may helped them be motivated. Of course, don't just keep asking for authors to update in a demanding desperate tone, which only makes them annoyed. At least that's what I got from my own experiences. It could be different for others.**

 **And here we have it for now. If you want to ask more questions or call me a maggot ask in the reviews.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while I know, I keep forgetting that this Q &A exists, so sorry. Anyway, on to the questions!**

TheFreezersStreets: For the latest chapter of "Secrets of Natsu" can I wrote a Lemon scene?

 **No.**

Gammagyro: Would Mavis, Chelia or the sky god slayer, Merudy be in a Natsu harem in the future?

 **Well, Meredy is in a Natsu harem in "The Children of the Future" story if that helps. As for the other two, as of this moment in time, not right now.**

Tan Ding Zheng: I have a question: For your future story, Fairy Tail: Born Champion, is it a crossover with Fairy Tail and League of Legends?

 **You know this question here matches with this question right here in a way:**

Jungleboy69: When are you going to start Fairy Tail: Born Champion?

 **And the answer to both of these questions… I completely forgot about that story to be perfectly honest with you. Other ideas are currently more in my head at the moment, but once I get to a point with another story or finish one, I'll see about starting this story. Oh, and no, it has nothing to do with League of Legends, don't know anything about that game.**

Awareness Bringer: I know that the Avatar Arc could probably be described as more of a steppingstone to the Alvarez Empire Arc, but there are some other female characters that I think should be added to the poll such as Briar among others. Would you be interested in making something with her and her fellow cultist Mary in the character section by any chance? Not counting myself, the only other author I think who wants to use them in the future is Whackybiscuit for a Gray-centric two-shot.

 **Hmm… I don't know. I'm going to have to go look back at these chicks to remember them. Then we will see.**

TheMexicanAttcker: Why do like to put E.N.D. in all of your fairy tail stories and why you like E.N.D.?

 **It's just something I find fun to do. And it personally give me freedom to do whatever I want with it, since if you all seen my stories you all know I don't use the normal Etherious stuff and use crossover elements instead. Also most ENDs in other stories I have seen don't really do much or seem to make him really strong, or just make him more dragon-like than demon-like for some reason which annoys me honestly. So yeah. Probably isn't the best explained answer, but I do what I can.**

RabbitTris26: are you going to continue Fel?

 **I will admit, right now I'm not as into Pokemon as I was before. I can't say I will never do something then change my mind and end up doing it, but as of right now I probably won't update it for a long while. And if I don't update it ever, then maybe I'll do a rewrite one day, who knows?**

 **And there we go for the questions so far. I'll try to do this more often and not forget it's existence, and the keyword, is try.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
